Puffs On Sticks
by EsteVamp4998
Summary: Sally Wiggins (daughter of Ted & Audrey Wiggins,) (age 5) noticed all the puffs on sticks since she was little but never knew what they were, just knew that they were the most beautiful things she had ever seen! They're everywhere and she wants to know what's to important about them. (Complete for now but might continue)


**So this was actually a homework assignment to make a fanfiction about The Lorax in science (really science? i know right!) so I decided why not post it on Fan Fiction? I'm not doing anything (lol I'm kidding, I'm working on my other stories my wonderful readers, just might take a while though...)**

**Anyway... here's my first The Lorax fanfic!**

**_I _****_DO NOT_****_ own The Lorax, does_**

**So without further ado, please enjoy my new one-shot/maybe story, 'Puffs On Sticks'!**** (I hope!) ;)**

* * *

Sally Wiggins starred up wondrously at the colored puffs on top of striped sticks. Since she was five, they were beautiful!

Usually everything is beautiful to a five-year-old but no; these tall puffs on sticks were the definition of beautiful, marvelous and some other words as well but really… they were beautiful!

Sally always noticed these puffs everywhere, especially this one in the center of Thneedville.

These puffs on sticks brought laughter and grins on everyone's faces, but there was something special about this pink puff, Sally always noticed that when her parents walked past this puff, they would suddenly stop and smile at each other and move on.

Though today was different, when she and her parents went past this puff, they stopped and looked up at it and her father watered it with a watering can, sprinkling water it all over the ground.

She didn't understand why the puff needs water, it's a puff!

"Mommy," she tugged on her mother's sleeve.

"Yes sweetie?" her mother asked with a smile while bending down to Sally's height.

"Why did daddy sprinkle water on the puff?"

Her mother laughed and squeezed Sally's cheek. "Because silly, these puffs need water to live."

Sally didn't understand. "Why?"

Then suddenly, with a gasp, Sally was lifted up in the air by her father's arms and was seated on his shoulders. "These puffs are Truffula Tree's sweetie, we need them to live so they can give us air; plus they're really pretty, right?"

Sally nodded, "They are really beautiful and… Tufuflla treees are everywhere so they can give us air?"

"That's right," her mother said, "we need these Truffula Trees and they need us."

"Whaat?" Sally was totally confused. Her parents said that we needed those… Tufulla trees… and they also need us?

"They need us to protect them," her father continued, "There was a time when there was no more Truffula Trees at all so we had to pay for air."

"Pay for air?! Now you're lying daddy! Look at all the Tufuflla trees everywhere! How could they have been gone?"

Sally's mother smiled and shook her head. "Your daddy's not lying Sal, they were actually gone a long time ago before you were born."

Her father nodded and looked up at Sally. "It wasn't until I was given a seed by the Once-ler and then was able to actually plant the first Truffula Tree in a long time. It's the puff that you're seeing right now"

This was just too much for a little five-year-old to handle! The puff on the stick (or the Tufuflla tree) was the first one? Sooo many details! "Once-ler? Who's the Once-ler?" she asked.

"An old friend of mine," her father smiled, "How about we go meet him and he can tell you all about what happened."

"Oh and maybe the Lorax can also show you the animals that live in the trees!" Her mother grinned.

"Lorax?"

* * *

**Spare me readers if this story seemed 'eh' or something other than that, I haven't wrote fanfiction in about almost 5 months now (terrible right? shame on me!) DX**

**I'll probably continue since I know this story needs more, and I'll edit later probably too. **

**Next I'm hoping for Sally meeting the Once-ler and the Lorax plus all the animals.**

**But for now, reason I just posted this is because I want some comments about what I should do in this story (ideas as well). I'm just getting back to writing fanfiction so I really hope I continue! (Already have an idea for another Lorax fanfic!)**

**Nice reviews are great and thank you for reading my new one-shot/maybe story! I really appreciate it! :)**

**~EsteVamp4998~**


End file.
